My Light in Darkness
by darkdistress
Summary: She had never thought she would fall in love with him, but she was able to because she depended on him. He had never thought she would be the one that would mend his shattered soul. When fate spirals the two in a brink of evil and darkness, will they overcome and protect what they truly value most? Rated M for dark themes, strong language, and sexual content. Strong!Dark!KakashixOC
1. Introduction: The Assigned & Assignment

**A/N:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga, Naruto. I clearly enjoy writing fanfictions. Nor do I own the characters. The original character of mines, though, I do own. Naruto rightfully belongs to its creator, Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, and I do wish to earn criticism, good and bad. I wish to improve my writing as well as my intellect with fanfiction writing. I do hope you as an audience will come to find my writing as entertainment.**

 **Thank you for your support, and I hope you enjoy my fics.**

* * *

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

 _Drip._

She tilted her head towards the open window, which presented a clear view of the outside. The gray clouds billowed over the sky and rain drizzled down the grim and grotesque village.

The shackles around her wrist rattled and jangled. The metal part of the chains scraped along her dirt-and-blood crusted skin. She tried many times to position herself away from the stone wall; the wall that she had leaned and curled against for so long.

…The wall that she had leaned to when she was longing for support.

She longed for someone to rescue her. She longed for someone to drag her out of her prison. She wanted to be outside. She wanted to roam out of her cell. She wanted to experience freedom once more.

But her last hope shriveled when her sixth month was spent in the damp and empty cell.

No one was going to get her out of this hell.

Brushing her greasy, matted, jet black hair away from her face, the female picked at the dried blood from her arm. Ever since the new master of the dungeon had come to visit her, the cruel man of a dungeon-keeper would always torture her until she passed out.

She longed to fight back, but it would only put her in more trouble for herself.

She curled in the corner of the cell, and her eyes gazed upon the window. She watched as the rain continued to fall upon the earth.

She remembered the chaos that she had gone through that they had put her into prison. The screams of the villagers and citizens. The rotting corpses of her close friends and family members.

She remembered the weapons. The cries. The blood.

She wished she was one of the ones that passed away. She wished that she wasn't the surviving one.

She wished she had died along with her loved ones.

 _The days where there was no hope; no joy; no light._

* * *

"Here we have a file over Etsuko Hikari; a female who is held captive Kuragari Prison."

The ANBU that was ordered into the room, listened intently to the information provided from their Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man with experience who is also respected by many citizens and villagers of Konohagakure.

The third Hokage, or the Sandaime, as most individuals would call their lord, was one of the strongest in the shinobi world. Respect for the man was at level one. Honor and pride for the elder was a whole new level.

"Five foot seven. Ninety-five pounds. Blood type O. Black hair and blue eyes. Hikari is held by the shinobi from Land of Darkness. She was the only surviving and remaining citizen of a small village by the name of Taiyo. The reason why she is held in the prison, she is dangerous. She was held in the prison for more than a year." The Sandaime skimmed through the manila file. His old eyes grazed and absorbed the report that was in his hands.

"Hokage-sama, permission to speak?"

The elder glanced up from the file to gaze at one of his most respected ANBU; a man with silver hair and an animal mask of a hound.

"What is it Inu?" The Sandaime asked, his eyebrow raising slightly. This particular ANBU member almost never spoke, even when given missions and assignments. It was surprising to see this particular man speak.

"Sir, did you explain why she's so dangerous? Most beings wouldn't be locked up in a prison and allowing themselves to be kept in a prison when there is a high chance of them able to escape." Inu frowns behind his ANBU mask, "Was she a threat to her previous village? Did she have any cursed abilities and she was forced into Kuragari?"

The Sandaime was quite impressed by the ANBU's evaluation. Only in ANBU for four years, Inu was one of sharpest and quickest among the members of the Black Ops squad. He was assigned into ANBU by the Yondaime, the Fourth Hokage, who had tragically died the day of the Kyuubi attack.

Inu had forced himself into the ANBU headquarters, burying himself within missions. Assignment after assignment, which was the only way to release himself from the pain of losing his former teacher and leader.

"The information has been suppressed by others. My special jounin squad had found this only information, and there is no other data that has been collected. All we know is that the woman held in confinement is treacherous for most beings. But, she is not guilty for anything that we know of. She is proven innocence." The Sandaime handed the file over to Inu, who scanned over the document, quickly.

"I want you all to accomplish a rescue assignment. Get Etsuko Hikari out of the prison."

All the ANBU members in the room cried out in unison, "Hai! Hokage-sama!"

The members had slipped out of the room, one by one. Inu was the last and remaining one, scanning over the file and staring at the picture of the female.

Jet black hair, and alluring cerulean eyes.

Inu memorized the picture and appearance of the woman before handing it back to his Hokage.

The Sandaime took back the document before gazing at the young ANBU officer. His grey eyes lowered towards the ground before he spoke, almost inaudibly.

"Minato would have been proud of you, Kakashi."

Inu tensed at his real name. Kakashi. The name rang a familiar sound, but it carried a heavy burden that he no longer wished for.

Ever since the death of his former teacher…

"The Yondaime is dead, Hokage-sama…" Inu's voice came out cracked, regretting, "He would never have been proud of a student that has stooped so low…"

"You haven't stooped low, Kakashi-kun. You just have worked for the wrong organization for so long… You can always leave ANBU; the ANBU corps is enlarging that hole in your heart…" The elder's eyebrows knitted in worry, "For your sake, Kakashi. As the Hokage, I worry for you. You're eighteen years old, still young and reckless. You should go out and live a little! You say you don't care about yourself, but I give a damn. Go out and-"

The silver-haired male's lips curve upwards slightly. It was nice to know that the Hokage himself was looking over him, even though they were truly not related.

This was why everyone paid their respects toward the elder. He had treated his people like family.

"… Are you listening to me, Kakashi?" The Sandaime frowned and placed a firm, but gentle hand on the younger man's shoulder, "Go and get your own family. Don't stash yourself in the ANBU headquarters and bury yourself with more missions."

Inu hesitates, but nods and bows. He adjusts the porcelain mask over his face before murmuring, "Sir, I think I'll stay in ANBU a little longer before I leave." He had made several comrades in the corps. He wasn't going to lie. He did _bond_ with a few members of ANBU.

Sure, they didn't speak and bond in a conversational way. More of a bloody massacre over villains and targets they were assigned to kill. Bonding and talking nonchalantly was way too mainstream for him. Weapons, sparring, and gore are the sort of habits that he usually worked. Socializing was what he always tried to avoid. Talking to another person had made him deathly afraid. He never got used to speaking with others and making conversation.

"ANBU is my home, my family, Hokage-sama. Are you telling me to leave my own home?" Inu asks, he shifts in position of standing, "ANBU has made me feel normal all of these years."

The Sandaime seemed to pause at the younger man's statement before clearing his voice, "Think of it as making new family members and finding a new home. ANBU has worn you out. It's driving you to the edge of inhumanity, Kakashi."

Inu ponders at the testimony. A new home. What other home could possibly be comfortable than ANBU?

The more he thought, the more at loss he felt of leaving his home. ANBU had become a part of him. Four years meant a lot to him. Killing and missions had always taken his pain away from the harsh memories. He had to keep himself busy with missions.

Not wanting to argue anymore, Inu bowed, "Hai, Hokage-sama. As you wish."

"Good, now get started on that mission, Inu. You have work that needs to be finished."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I hope this chapter will get you all rev up for the next. I'll be planning out for Chapter 2. So please tune again while I type the next chapter.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read this fanfiction. I deeply appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 1: P is for Prisoner

The echoing sounds of footsteps carpeted the stone, cold ground. Moans and groaning echoed through the prison. There were wails that comprehended sound, through the hallways, and even harsh sobbing was heard.

"Wake up, bitch. It's bath time." Rough and harsh voices bellowed within her small prison, and the small noises of metal clanging and creaking had irritated her ears.

She was getting used to the quietness that settled within her isolated cell.

Hikari had dragged her pale form from the bed and towards the open cell door. There, at the entrance stood two guards that held the necessities for her to take a clean bath.

Soap, a moldy sponge, and a bucket of water. That was it.

Most people would complain about the needs for a real bath. A bottle of shampoo, maybe conditioner, a soft scrub with possibly a bar of soap and warm water to soak.

But not her. Not Hikari.

She was a prisoner. And rarely, do prisoners take baths. If she was lucky enough, they would allow her to bathe once, every two weeks, but that was never the case.

Every month, she was able bathe once. The guards had excused for a "waste of pure water" and "no need for bathing if the cells already smell like shit".

The guards led her to the drainage area in which they set down the bucket of water and reserved her with the single bar of soap and scrub.

"You have ten minutes." One of the guards barked," Within that ten minutes, get yourself cleaned. You smell like crap."

Hikari watched as the guards left, and closed the metal door shut. In the room was two small windows and a drain that was connected to the floor. Other than that, the room was a dirty place with rusting metal walls, cobwebs, and rats that slinked around.

Hikari had removed the worn-out garments that clung to her skinny frame. The clothing was intoxicated with eye-watering fumes. She draped over the sill of the window before rubbing the bar of soap in between her hands. She scrubbed the dirt and uncleanliness off her pale skin with the sponge.

She soon poured a certain amount of water over her cleansed body. She ran her fingers through her greasy and matted hair, entangling the irritating knots that were stuck on her head.

Hikari had managed to wash her hair with the soap and soon cleaned her clothes as well. She soaked the garments in the soapy water and allowed it to dry under the sun, near the small window for the remaining time in the bathing room.

This is how she lived. The difficult process of what she had gotten used to.

Hikari poured the remaining excess of water down the drain. A puddle was formed, and she stared at it, her reflection hitting the surface of the water.

Why was she here?

What did she do wrong, to be stuck in a place of hell?

All she remembered, she was happy with her family in the small village. She had a man, she loved, yet, he didn't love her back. In fact, he was only infatuated with her.

Sex everyday. It was always about sex. But, she loved him so much, she was blinded by her wrongness.

She had given so much to the one she loved, but she never received anything back.

Hikari angrily kicked the puddle of water, allowing it to ripple violently amongst the cold ground.

Why the hell, didn't she remember? Was she accused of something she didn't do?

Why, was it always her, that received the bad luck out of everything?

Her cerulean eyes held a dark glower within them and she abruptly stood up as soon as the metal door opened.

"Did you have fun, stripping down naked, bitch?" One of the guards cackled, watching as she slipped into her worn out clothes.

"No, but if you let me out of this damn hellhole, I will gladly strip all the way down for you..." She smirked, gazing at the man with icy blue orbs.

The male snorted, grabbing Hikari by the hair and tugging her towards the exit of the room,"Annoying bitch. Maybe, that's why you're so interesting..."

His nose flared as soon as Hikari growled,"Let me go."

"In your dreams, bitch. I can touch you wherever and whenever I want." The man groped her breasts before snickering with his other comrades, dragging her out of the bathing room.

"Besides, no one is going to save you from this prison. No one, in the world."

* * *

A/N:

This was a little short. And I'm really sorry for the three month wait! Well, I'm back, sorta?

Next chapter will definitely have Kakashi in kick-ass action. And we'll come to find out a little more about Hikari's secret and how she was at the prison.

I'm sorry for any mistakes and I thank to all the readers that favorite as followed! Be sure to review for me! I want know how my work is going at the moment!

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: Treacherous Savior

He rarely was given time to experience any peace at all. His life was filled with assignments that portrayed compulsion and savagery. Violence, destructiveness, and bloodshed were his meaning of life.

His mismatched eyes scoured over the green scenery. He didn't feel anything at the moment, but that was every day for him. Whenever he killed, he felt nothing. Whenever he finished each assignment that was given to him, he could only take a grip of dullness within his chest. Nothing changed within him. He couldn't feel, and that was the absolute truth.

Kakashi knew that this mission that the Sandaime Hokage assigned for him would be a handful for him. He takes a glimpse of the picture of the girl once more. Her eyes seemed dull and filled with evasiveness. She had the same misleading expression brimming upon her angelic face. Her appearance was so very similar to his. The overcast of an individual… she seemed as if she had been through so much.

He tucks the picture within his weapon pouch and continued to dart forwards to his destination. His mission was to retrieve her? To save her? What was he to save her from? What if she needn't his help?

Kakashi had no idea what he was getting into, but Inu knew all he was to do was to complete the assignment given to him.

* * *

Hikari was dragged away once more by the guards after being overthrown and beat senselessly. The guards carelessly threw her back in her prison; her cage.

A wound was opened right above her left eye. The crimson fluid trickled in the crevasse of her nose and eye, and soon dribbled down to the corner of her mouth.

Her tongue was hit with the metallic taste of her blood. Another goddamn day that was faltering her sanity; how long will she be able to handle this before she gave up on her own life?

Her cerulean orbs filled with tears that soon trickled down her celestial face.

Whatever sins she committed, she wanted to be forgiven. She wanted be free again… She wanted to leave this place of hell.

She wanted someone to save her.

Hikari continued her soft sobbing and self-pitying session. She was hurt mentally as well as physically. The people in the prison treated her like an animal, maybe even lower than that. She was treated like scum.

Her sadness quickly averted to anger. Her dainty hands clenched tightly and she curled in the corner of her contained room. When was it going to stop? When was all of this going to stop? When will she be able to join her people in heaven?

Probably never. Besides, she had stated herself; she was going to hell after she died. After all, she had also had a monster glooming underneath the disguise of her beautiful appearance.

* * *

The silver-haired ANBU approached the bastille that towered over the woods. Kakashi adjusts the pack on his back and tucks his hands within his pockets. His mismatched eyes flickered upon the enormous edifice that seemed to be looming over him, waiting for him…

A disdainful smirk crosses his masked face as he unsheathes his katana and advances towards the penitentiary. Within his very soul, a caged beast rattled the bars of its' confined space and roared out for the thirst of blood. The monster within Inu was itching for blood to be shed once more.

"Do you have license and permission to enter the prison, Konoha ANBU?" One of the guards had asked as soon as the silver-haired male reached the entrance of the building. "To enter, you must have prior of adv-"The man's words were cut off as soon as Inu's blade came in contact with his flesh.

Inu's smirk widened into a sinister grin as blood was spilt. He wondered how long it would take for him to get rid of all the annoying guards that were crawling around the prison. The monster howled for more of the crimson liquid to be spilt.

He flicked his blade for the blood to be rid upon his weapon before infiltrating the contained building which held the prize to his mission.

Hikari's eyes fluttered open at the sound of screaming and shouting within the prison. She lifts her head up at the tension of men that were storming to the entrance of the building.

Was it an intruder that broke into the prison? And why would there be an intruder? No single individual dared to visit this hell of a jail, anyways.

Hikari pushes herself up from her fetal position and leaned over the sill of the window. Her palms pressed against the cold slab of stone on the window sill. Her cerulean orbs flitted and her mouth slightly opened as she gasped at the sight of blood splattering amongst the ground form below.

Her heart hammered against her chest and her breathing increasingly grew quicker.

What the actual hell was going on down there?

Hikari moved to push herself from the window; she wanted to avoid violence from the start, yet it was everywhere.

She could hear the terrible screams becoming closer and closer to her room. Was the ominous intruder coming to kill her after all the pleading of her freedom?

She trembles at the abhorrent speculation that ran through her brain. Killed. Was this what the Gods she had prayed to, fulfilling her fateful wish?

Hikari steadies herself, gripping upon the edge of the worn-out mattress that lay near the window. Footsteps carpeted the stone floor and she braced for impact of the individual that would walk in on her and kill her then.

She could hear the abrasive dragging of a blade that scratched along the stone ground. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest right then and there at the mortifying vibrant.

The clicking of the metal door was soon forced open, and Hikari's eyes scoured upon the infiltrator that broke into her containment.

To her surprise, she didn't imagine her trespasser would be quite as attractive.

The individual was a male who was wiry and lean with muscle, which was not quite expected by her. She had considered it to be a burly man with bulging muscles to take her away. The man also had a mop of silver hair and wore the clothing of a Konoha ANBU black ops, as well as a mask that covered from his nose, down.

The only place on the man's physical appearance that had attracted her was the male's eyes.

He possessed such strange eyes. Both orbs contained a different color. His right eye held a dull onyx hue, and his left eye held a terrifyingly crimson glow. He had a large scar that stretched vertically over his strange left eye.

Hikari stared in awe at how the man seemed so attractive, yet it was a sad fate that he came to execute her.

She snapped out from her speculation and gazed with horror as the male flicked his enemies' blood from his katana and bored his mismatched specs on her.

"What the hell are staring at? Get up. It's time to get you out of here."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It's been a damn while since I last updated, I apologize to my dear readers! School has tired me, and my English is still a little rusty…**

 **R &R! It really helps me out!**


End file.
